gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Blina Team
The Blina Team This Page was Created By Spimax Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof This Team supports the awesome and amazing friendship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Blaine Anderson- AKA Blina! #You MUST have an account to join. #DO NOT BASH. If you don't like this, please leave. Even though its pretty hard not to like this friendship #Do not sign your name twice. #DO NOT SPAM #Feel free to add Blina related content. #Be Mature . NO Inappropriate Content BlinaGallery Blina.gif Blinablina.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr men75w9AYN1qc43lbo2 400.gif Tumblr men75w9AYN1qc43lbo1 400.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o3 500.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o2 500.gif Tumblr m9m8cenIan1qbw56oo3 250.gif Tumblr mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr men52nTNCG1qeywr5o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr men52nTNCG1qeywr5o6 r1 250.gif 2dawrq0.gif 351d20g.gif Blinaa.gif tumblr_m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o3_250.gif Tumblr mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o1 250.gif blinadance.gif tumblr_m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o9_250.gif Tumblr_mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o2_250.gif tumblr_m9m8cenIan1qbw56oo3_250.gif tumblr_m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o2_250.gif tumblr_m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o8_250.gif tumblr_m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o7_250.gif tumblr_m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o1_250.gif tumblr_mgr0rwyF8P1qlr5cro2_250.jpg tumblr_m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o5_250.gif 2dawrq0.gif Blinacallmemaybe.gif 3467p8o.gif 351d20g.gif tumblr_mapm47PzKa1qav6buo1_250.gif tumblr_merumweMK01r28rvzo8_250.gif tumblr_mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb27k8HCjA1qav6buo1_250.gif tumblr_mb27k8HCjA1qav6buo2_250.gif 1e3vxf.gif 2nv57x4.gif tumblr_mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o3_250.gif fbx5d5.gif CheerioBlina1.png Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o3 500.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o2 500.gif Tumblr men5koUkqL1qfcdl6o1 500.gif Tumblr_meos5zqXgR1qzn52ao1_250.gif Tumblr_meos5zqXgR1qzn52ao6_r1_250.gif tumblr_men52nTNCG1qeywr5o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_men52nTNCG1qeywr5o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr men470itXc1qfyijao2 1280.png Tumblr men470itXc1qfyijao1 1280.png xmk8hw.gif Tumblr_men75w9AYN1qc43lbo1_400.gif Tumblr_men75w9AYN1qc43lbo2_400.gif tumblr_meqjzsOYy41qhh5fko1_500.jpg Tumblr_mf03jggMwA1qaxxelo2_500.gif Tumblr_mf03jggMwA1qaxxelo1_500.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o3 250.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o4 250.gif 11111.gif 111.gif Blinaa.gif tumblr_mh60drGcsf1ruql96o1_250.gif tumblr_mh60drGcsf1ruql96o2_250.gif tumblr_mh60ucYm1d1ruql96o1_500.gif Tumblr mh63xuWErc1qeb7qjo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh63xuWErc1qeb7qjo1 250.gif tumblr_mh5w6muvJk1qdnpeio1_250.gif tumblr_mh5w6muvJk1qdnpeio2_250.gif tumblr_mh5w6muvJk1qdnpeio5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mh5w6muvJk1qdnpeio6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mh6d930s6T1r4gxc3o4_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mh6hx1WiWg1rdv3sxo1_500.png tumblr_mh61jt2QF71s3bhqso1_250.gif tumblr_mh61jt2QF71s3bhqso2_250.gif tumblr_mh61jt2QF71s3bhqso3_250.gif tumblr_mh61jt2QF71s3bhqso4_250.gif tumblr_mh60at15UV1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_mh5x5go4wx1qapg62o2_250.gif Embaressingtinamoment.png BLAINETINASUGARSAM.png JEALOUSBLAINE.png tumblr_mh6vhzYXN11qhcl4ko5_250.gif tumblr_mhiv9u1ORu1qfgg1ao4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mhiv9u1ORu1qfgg1ao1_r2_250.gif Diva!blina.gif bling bling blina.gif|nicknames tay tay blina.gif|nicknames Blinasleep.jpeg BCnl4ixCYAEfkhT.jpg-large.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.47.png.jpg Ifitssantanaiswearlol tina.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo6_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo5_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo4_250.gif Tumblr_mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo3_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo2_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo3_250.gif tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo1_250.gif Blina amen praise.gif Blina Gangnam Style.png tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o8_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mjlx6aq9Yu1rdhs06o2_500.jpg tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjcc86w3Tz1qeb7qjo6_250.gif tumblr_mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo1_250.gif tumblr_mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo3_250.gif tumblr_mjou4tZ92n1r62ix2o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjou4tZ92n1r62ix2o2_250.gif tumblr_mjou4tZ92n1r62ix2o3_250.gif tumblr_mjox8cXo0t1qfvij1o4_250.gif tumblr_mjox8cXo0t1qfvij1o7_250.gif tumblr_mjou4tZ92n1r62ix2o6_r1_250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Mammamia!blina.gif Performance!blina.png tumblr_mhyblcc9rm1qi8h79o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_ml27kdlYsn1rrmwrko5_250.gif tumblr_mhyblcc9rm1qi8h79o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ml4em1Uvjr1qdnpeio1_250.gif tumblr_ml4fwyI1Lg1qa8rqwo1_250.gif tumblr_ml4fwyI1Lg1qa8rqwo2_250.gif blina_sadie_hawkins.gif blina_diva.gif blina_i_do.gif blina_shooting_star.gif tumblr_ml551uSeTR1qeb7qjo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_ml4k61sAOR1qa8rqwo4_250.gif tumblr_ml4k61sAOR1qa8rqwo1_250.gif tumblr_ml4k61sAOR1qa8rqwo2_250.gif tumblr_ml4k61sAOR1qa8rqwo3_250.gif tumblr_ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro3_250.gif tumblr_ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro2_250.gif tumblr_ml5t4b6MnD1s9q9dro4_250.gif asiansrasians.png|Blina are judging you Tumblr ml7oinwM5y1r62ix2o7 r1 250.gif tumblr_ml8x0nmnCU1r4uj7fo5_250.gif tumblr_mlh2f0ngGK1rq1qqso1_500.jpeg tumblr_mluhroCdxP1qfvij1o2_250.gif blina_longest_time1.gif blina_longest_time2.gif tumblr_mmb1fm1Rrc1r4uj7fo9_250.gif BJgtidVCIAAa08A.jpg-large.jpg Blina_blatina_ohnoyoudidn't_ohnoshedidn't_omg_woah_nope_ohnohedidn't.gif 1blina.gif 2blina.gif 3blina.gif 4blina.gif 5blina.gif 6blina.gif 8blina.gif 9blina.gif 10blina.gif 11blina.gif 12blina.gif 13blina.gif 14blina.gif 15blina.gif 16blina.gif 17blina.gif 18blina.gif 20blina.gif 21blina.gif 22blina.gif 23blamtina.gif 24blina.gif 25blina.gif 26blina.gif 27blina.gif 28blina.gif 29blina.gif 30blina.gif 31blina.gif 32blina.gif 33blina.gif 34blina.gif 35blina.gif SisterTeams The Huntina Team The Wildebrams Team The Fapezberry Team The Quitty Team Why they are so good together # They joined the Cheerios together # Tina made a Dance just so she can ask Blaine out. # They are often seen together in the halls # In Season 4, Blaine and Tina are often seen as dance partners # Tina tried to "persuade" Blaine to get back with Kurt Blina Templates Blaintina Wishlist The Show Must Go On 'by ''Queen, Sung by Blaine and Tina, Sung at Regionals '''(QuinnMarleyfan96) The Kiss 'by ''Carly Rae Jepsen, Sung by Tina, Sung to Blaine in Choir room '''(Sugaryanderpezfinchel95) Good Time 'by ''Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen, Sung by The New Directions with Blaine and Tina as the only leads, Sung in the Auditorium '''(Sibuna345) Master of The House by Les Miserables, Sung by Tina and Blaine (QuinnMarleyfan96) Crush by David Archuleta, Sung by Tina, Sung in the School hallways and the choir room''' (Spimax) ' '''Leave Suggestions in the comments below or on Spimax 's wall' Cohenderson Supporters # # #Ricardo8a #QuinnMarleyFan96 # #Josh Bullin24 #BlaineGleek7 # #Tikeamazing #Kboy7 #BackToTheStart #Aspiring #Tina Finn Fan :D #Ellsweetella #Lucas Koch #Sugaryanderpezfinchel95 #Maddie1681 #Midhatz #Raybelle #Ingrid-sora #Gleek4ever2012 #Dolphins=gaysharks #TinaLover9897 #Jkaayy #Wanky #DarrenFreakinPotter #StupidUnicorn #SamTina #KatStratford #Sibuna345 #Matt-V-4 #Gleekmusicfan #Kurt&BlaineForever #QuickismyOTP #Helios Knight # #FriendlyAnimal #KISSwift #AbelYukiteru #Skylar-Gleek1824 #Eli500 #MarowSk #Someone648 #TinaMercedes MikeArtie #Strykerkid #Imcharliegleek #Dancin'NoViolence #GLEERICS #Lovemyself666 #DapperBlaineLover #GryffindorGleek #Jmlee20 #Blugo34 #Skatifer88 # #Darrenfangirl #Dejahh Janaee #Gleekgirllosersam #Chasingpavements #NewMoonFan1 #KlaineLove1998 #Gleekforever1018 #Brittanalovers #Aboyfromhawaii #JavierUshkowitz #Gleegoeswild #Edopeltier #BitchTookMyPillow #Arianapenn86 #JonathanSV96 #Gemmers #Eugene limaheights #Peter Halliwell #GLEERICS #Jack- gleelover #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek #KiraGleek #Indiery #Imcharliegleek #Bogi05 # # # #Perfectnaya #Gleefan4-ever # # #Rqgenevieve #CatalinaSw33t #ZakariB # # # # # #OhBlaineyDays #AllYouNeedIsGlee11 #MMStar2246 Category:Teams